Anschluss (Polandball)
"Oh dear. I never heard of the word ''anschluss before, but now it made famous with Werman's speeches when he wanted to anschluss, or annex my own village, then my own country, then the rest of the world, and including other worlds, and help the others from the Coalition of the Red Star to prevail. Don't know that word at all... until now." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Grand Coronation Night of Kaiser Werman I '''Anschluss' �� (or surprise anschluss, or anschluß polskan) (Which translates to annexation 'or'connection) is a running gag in the Polandball universe used to describe a countryball becoming a rectangle with small eyes (the "Anschluss eyes") before proceeding to invade and/or annex another countryball. Historically, it refers to the Nazi annexation of Austria in 1938. The most common example of this is Germanyball becoming Reichtangle. Anschluss can also be used to describe a countryball with dominance in a certain skill. Countryballs usually say Anschluss in a typewriter font like here (Courier New). The phrase is infrequently followed by zeit (meaning 'time'). Anschlussed countryballs don't die. Anschlussed countryballs are wrapped somewhere inside the body of the countryball that anschlussed them. From time to time these countryballs revolt from inside the body in an attempt to gain freedom or they are rescued by another countryball that infiltrated in the body of whoever captured them. When that happens, the countrytangle begins to regress back to its normal form. This process is known as Balkanization. There are anschluss forms for other countries, though not all of them are necessarily rectangles; some, like Tringapore, become pyramids or cones while others like Kazakhbrick and NepalRawr become sawruses and squares respectively. And Israelcube, because of Jewish physics, becomes a four-dimensional tesseract, the only such countryball (or cube, rather) which breaks the rule against countryballs being higher than two-dimensional. Anschluss form is one of the few exceptions to the rule against countryballs not being any other shapes than a ball. Some countryballs have more than one anschluss form, notably Chileball, who can turn into either a worm or a rectangle In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away,some countries can into anschluss that it will happened : - Werman Reich (Polandball style + anschluss mode : Werman Reichtangle,as the counterpart of Reichtangle) : This country become first country use anschluss mode from Werner Werman. This country will anschluss all homes of Cuphead bosses and Inkwell Isle countries of who parts of Grand Alliance. Even annex European countries of who parts of Grand Alliance (except some European nations of who are members of New Central Powers or USRAC's allies) before Cuphead and Mugman defeat Werner Werman and his reich. - Unified Soviet Red Assault Command (USRAC) (Polandball style : USRACball) : This country is very hating Ruby Rose because she tortured at Walovlir Motovov and make this country hate Rubyism in USRAC War. This country will anschluss the world like Reichtangle but except Beleninsk Pact,communism,Coalition of the Red Star,New Central Powers and USRAC's allies like Soviet Union support communism when it become Anti-Rubyist nation from USRAC War. - Engel Reich (Polandball style : Engel Reichball,anschluss mode : Engel Reichtangle,as the combine of Reichtangle and Nazi Germanyball) : This country can into loyalists to Nazi Germany. Can into anschluss all Jews,Israel,Europe and even the fake Nazis (like Nazi Union and United Schnee Reich). Category:Polandball Terms Category:Terms